Like Another
by lemurcellobassohmy
Summary: A new student at hogwarts...only malfoy knows her secret...You will never guess what happens at the end!never!
1. A new face

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except Brooke Johnson cuz I made her up!!!!!!!!!!!

This is my first story so it might not be that good. Im warning you that i need some practice!!!!  
I may be unusually cruel to Cho but I hate her and she needs to die!!!!  
Sorry to all of you Cho lovers out there!

o((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o

As Harry and Ron walked down the corridor to Snape's potions class, Harry's mind was on the new student at Hogwarts who had just transferred from a school in America. He had heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout talking about the new student the previous evening. Harry had never met an American before. He wondered what school the student came from. Were wizarding schools in America as good as Hogwarts? What house was the student going into? This was the first time Harry had ever wanted to go to Snape's class. It would be his first time seeing the new student. Harry and Ron walked into class and sat down in their usual spot- the back of the class. Harry glanced at Snape. Snape returned a very dirty look. Harry had been getting dirty looks from Snape since he started his sixth year at Hogwarts- a week ago. But Harry and Snape had yet to speak to each other.

As Harry retrieved his notes from the previous day, Snape cleared his throat and made an announcement.

"Class, we have a new student here at Hogwarts. She goes by the name of Brooke Johnson. You may want to show her around Hogwarts and teach her the rules and how we behave here. Treat her as you would your fellow Slytherins, for she tried on the sorting hat and was put into my house. Now, we shall start today's lesson from where we left off yesterday."

"Who knows, maybe Americans are different." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I doubt it." Harry whispered in reply. _"There goes my chance of trying to make friends with an American"_He thought.

That weekend, Harry and Ron had just finished lunch and were heading outside for a walk.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione was calling them. She was standing with someone who Harry did not recognize.

"This is Brooke Johnson. Remember? From potions class?"

"Oh, yes. And she's also in Slytherin and probably good friends with Snape." Ron said, giving Hermione a look that said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, actually, I don't really like Snape very much. He's kind of scary. Why? Should I like Snape?"

"Well, we havn't had the same views as Slytherin in the past. Slytherins and Gryffindors dont usually get along." Hermione said.

"Oh, that sucks for me. I wanted to be friends with you guys. What are your names again?" Harry and Ron glanced at each other with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Uh, Im Ron, and this is Harry."

"You're Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

"Err, Yes. How did you know?"Asked Harry, shoked that an American knew who he was.

"I, um, I didn't know! I heard people talking about you around the school. H-how did you get that scar on your forehead?"

"He defeated _You-Know-Who._" Ron said proudly. Harry gave him a dirty look.

"Who's- Oh! You mean Voldemort?" Brooke said (quite loudly). Ron cringed.

"You know Voldemort in America?" Harry asked, shoked. Ron cringed.

"Well, actually, I was born in London, and later I moved to America. My American foster parents grew up in London, as well, and they told me about him. I never had any problem with saying his name for some reason, sorry about that Ron. Anywho, I dont think I was meant to be in Slytherin."

"We dont think so either." Ron said.

"Um, since I dont know that many people here yet, can I hang out with you guys?"

"Sure!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just as long as you dont make us speak to any Slytherins- especially Malfoy." Ron said. "C'mon, we'll show you around."

o((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o

Well, thats the first chapter. Should I go on? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want you to be truthful so that I can become a better writer. Go ahead, press the little go button!!


	2. her eyes

Ok, this chapter is kinda weird because I didn't really know how to word everything. It was kinda tricky.....Haaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! You get to know what Brooke looks like in this chapter- yes! chubby girls are pretty too!!!!!!!!

o(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o

Harry, Ron, and Harmione were walking along the path to the Gryffindor common room.

"That Brooke girl was unusually nice for a Slytherin." Ron said.

"Yes. I told you she wouldn't be a problem." Hermione replied. Harry pictured Brooke for a moment. He remembered her wavy light-brown chestnut hair and the way it fell perfectly around her shoulders. He had noticed some very few freckles on her nose and her full pink lips. Yes, she was a little chubby-but not fat, and her face was perfect. And her eyes- when he looked into those big beautiful brown eyes- they had just a little pinch of green in them. When he looked into those eyes, Harry felt like he was being pulled further and further into the enchanted forest. He could not explain it, but all he ever wanted to do when he saw Brooke was look into her eyes. Yes, Harry thought Brooke was very pretty. He admitted it to himself, but Ron and Hermione- no- nobody could ever find out. Harry Potter liked a Slytherin.... Harry Potter liked a Slytherin. Harry repeated the words over and over in his head- they sounded horrible. But then again, she wasn't _really_ a slytherin at heart, right? Any true slytherin would be as proud to be a slytherin as a Griffendor was proud to be a Gryffendor or a Hufflepuf was proud to be a Hufflepuf. This was all that Harry thought about untill he fell asleep that night. He found it strange that he had only known Brooke for one day and she was already the object of his dreams at night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Brooke walked back to the Slytherin common room. She plopped down on her bed and pulled the curtains around her so that nobody could see in. She changed into her night clothes, reopened the cutains and lied down on her back- her arms making a soft pillow for her head. _'Wow, it seems like the people here are really nice, _Brooke thought, _Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just great to me. And that Harry Potter, man, I thought I would hate him considering...OK!!! That was not my fault! I didn't plan for it to work out that way! Shut up you stupid stupid brain!!!!! Wow Harry was hot!! Ok now I really mean it brain SHUT UP!!! Wow, that was a close one though.. Harry almost found out. Damn I hate my stupid life!!!! Out of all the people to like, it had to be Harry Potter? And im in mourning too! Oh man tim.. my poor poor Tim! Ok, I have to get to bed before the water works start again. Good night stupid brain that I hate!'_

o((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o

Ok I know that was a short chapter but I have writers block right now so I have to go. Will update soon!!!

KEEP RATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. malfoy?

Ok! I know this story is getting kind of weird but there is a twist at the end so keep reading! This story doesn't turn out like you think it does!!

Remember- I am open to any criticism (is that how you spell that?) about my story so dont forget to review!!

o((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o

Harry woke up that morning feeling better than ever. It was now sunday and he did not have that much homework!!! He planned a nice rest by the lake today with his friends- hopefully he would get to know Brooke better. Wow. Just thinking about her made his stomach do a flip-flop. It reminded him of when it used to do that when he thought about Cho... She was foolish to do what she did. Harry forced himself to stop thinking about Cho. She was a snob anyway. Harry did nothing wrong and she just...Oh well. It's no use crying over spilt milk. Besides, it was a beautiful day and he would be spending time with his friends. So then why did he feel so lousy? Sirius- that's why. It had nothing to do with Cho. He simply missed Sirius is all. He flung on his robes and headed down for breakfast. He sat down with Ron and Hermione and felt sorry that he couldn't sit with Brooke...she was at the Slytherin's table sitting in the middle of a crowd of people. Well, it looked like she didn't need them anymore. She probably hated them now that she made friends with her own kind. Who needed her anyway? She was a Slytherin! Then she turned and spotted Harry staring at her. Before Harry had time to see what her reaction was, his stomach did another flip-flop and he turned to his two best friends.

"What's wrong, mate? You look really red."Ron said with interest.

"Oh it's nothing. So! Are you ready for the Quidditch game on tuesday? Were bound to beat Hufflepuff." Harry said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Their new chasers suck! What were their names? Oh yeah! Paige Osbourne and Frank Harris!"Ron said, exited.

"You got that right." Harry answered. They all ate their muffins in silence. A few minutes later, the owl post came flying in. None of the letters came to Ron, Hermione, or Harry. "This is boring. Im ready to go outside. Coming?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, and he and Hermione walked outside with Ron.

The three of them sat down under the tree that Harry had seen in Snape's pensieve the year before. It comforted Harry to know that his father sat in the same spot when he was only Harry's age.

"Hey, guys!" It was Brooke. Brooke sat down indian-stile by Hermione.

"So! What should we talk about?" Ron asked.

"Can you believe that we barely have any homework? All we have to do is write a paper for Snape! That's insane!" Ron said.

"If my dad thought for one second that the teachers we slacking-off, he would snatch them bald-headed."Said Hermione.

"Same here!"Said Brooke.

"You don't have to answer this but, what happened to your real parents?"Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him.

"Oh, thats ok. They died in a car crash." Brook answered.

"Hmm. That's funny. That's what supposedly happened to Harry's parents before Harry found out the truth. Are you sure that's what happened?"Asked Ron.

"W-well that's what they've always told me."

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?"Harry asked.

"Hey! Johnson!" Brooke turned around to see Malfoy heading in her direction. "What are you doing with these losers? C'mon, come sit with your friends."

"These are my friends! You're the only loser I see here!" Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke! You're hanging out with Weasley, Granger, and Potter. That's poor, mudblood, and freak. Just come with me and we can forget this whole thing ever happened." Ron looked at Hermione. Her face was extremely red and he wouldn't be surprised if steam started whistling out of her ears.

"Malfoy, even the most poor, mudbloodiest freak is better than you!!" Screamed Brooke.

-SLAP!!!!!!-

Brooke stumbled backwards. She realized Malfoy had just slapped her. Her cheek was throbbing with pain. Malfoy had slapped her hard. She looked to her left just in time to see that Harry had his wand out and was pointing it at Malfoy.

"No! Harry, it's ok! Malfoy knows that you can kick his ass in a second. You don't need to prove anything. Let's just ignore him." Brooke said, lowering Harry's arm. Brooke turned and faced her friends, turning her back to Malfoy.

"Hey Johnson! Guess what? My dad was talking to your dad the other night!"Malfoy taunted. "You want to know what my dad said to your dad?"

"Im warning you Malfoy!" Brooke said, her face getting redder and redder, fists clenched.

"He said that you're exactly like him!"

"CAN IT MALFOY!!!!!!"

"Do you want to know why he said that?"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OK THEN, I'LL TELL YOU! HE SAID THAT BECAUSE YOUR DAD IS HIS VERY BEST FRIEND!"

Brooke flung herself at Malfoy, fists wailing. Before Harry or Ron had time to grab her, she had nocked Malfoy onto the ground. She was just about to give him a black eye when she felt herself rising away from him. It took her a moment to realise that Harry and Ron were pulling her back. Malfoy lay on the ground, stumbling to get up.

"I was wrong about you, Johnson! You're crazy! Just like them!" He said, pointing to the three Gryffindors. Malfoy stumbled away, adjusting his robes.

"Why didn't you let me hit him?" Screamed Brooke. Brooke stormed away- hands still clenched, face still red, and hair that was flowing wildly behind her.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron, perplexed.

"You don't see me getting all angry when people tell me I'm like my dad." Harry said, still staring in the direction where Brooke stormed off.

"Well, obviously Brooke doesn't like her father very much."Stated Hermione.

"I thought she said her parents died in a car crash!" Said Ron, confused.

"She must have been talking about her foster-dad."Hermione said.

"I didn't know she knew Draco." Harry said, looking into the distance.

o(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o

What do you think is gonna happen? Please rate!!!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. what?

Oh my god! I just thought of the perfect ending for this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!So keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There will be two very very very big surprises!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o

"Uh, guys?" Harry said while he, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione replied.

"My scar was kind of hurting today when Malfoy showed up. It didn't hurt as bad as it usually does. It's strange that it didn't hurt that much 'cause he was feeling really angry. Usually it hurts the most when he feels angry."

"Hmmm. That's strange." Said Ron, lost in thought.

"My scar kept hurting untill ten minutes before I came to lunch."

"What do you think he's mad about?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I didn't get that far. I guess he wasn't that angry since it didn't hurt that bad. It probably wasn't that serious."

"Um, Harry? Thanks for telling us. I know you don't like to because you're scared we'll over-react or something. But thanks a lot." Said Hermione.

"Do you think Brooke has calmed down a little? I want to ask her some questions." Harry said.

"She's probably calmed down by now." Said Hermione.

"Oh, she's getting up to leave. I better go. See you guys later." Said Harry, walking away. He caught Brooke walking down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey! Brooke!" Brooke twirled around to see Harry rushing in her direction.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if everything is okay at home, you know with your father and stuff."

"Oh, you mean Will? Um, do you promise not to tell anybody?"

"Of course."

"Well, he's kind of violent and he beats me a lot."

"And that's what Malfoy was referring to?"

"Err, yeah."

"How do you know Malfoy?"

"My dad and his dad have been friends since they were really little. He used to come over and bring Malfoy. I hated Malfoy even back then. He was such a rotten little kid. He always stole all of my stuff."

Harry looked into her eyes. 'Damn it!' He thought. He had been trying not to look into her eyes the whole time. Now he couldn't look away. He looked deep into those brown eyes. There was something in those eyes that looked familiar to him. Her eyes riminded him of...of...himself! He supposed it was the green part. But they were reminding him of something else- something he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't like what they reminded him of, whatever it was. Her eyes were over-powering him. They were pulling him in.

"Brooke, I like you a lot. I love to look into your eyes. Do you want to go out with me?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Um, sorry Harry. I don't like you. I have to go!" Brooke said. She ran to the Slytherin common room and went in. Harry stood there trying to comprehend what he had just done. He was staring at the place where she was standing just a second ago, replaying the nightmare over and over in his head. Why had she said no? His face started to burn. He had to forget what just happened. The important thing was that her father was hurting her. He had to be there for her no matter what. He was Harry Potter. He would not give up. _Why did James and Lily have to pass on the trait of stubborn-ness? _Harry thought.


End file.
